


Sunday Bloody Sunday

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Early Work, F/M, GFY, Prompt Fic, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sunday, Bloody Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Bloody Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FemailoftheSpecies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemailoftheSpecies/gifts).



> Prompt: Catholic School Fundraisers/pre-season 4
> 
> Written for Cafedemonde. I despaired actually being able to write this pairing. I wasn’t sure if I could. But! I did. I even managed some smut! I hope this meets your approval, sweetie. And yes, the title is shamelessly stolen from U2. Also, _Our Mother of Sorrows_ is an actual Catholic school in Tucson, Arizona. I passed it every day for years on my way to my own school. Un-betaed. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 12-1-06.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike watched her for a couple of hours. She was picking the pockets of the _Our Mother of Sorrows_ carnival goers and occasionally leading a hormone-driven teenager to his doom behind the rectory.

Not much had changed since the last time he saw her.

Spike threw his fag away and followed her and her latest conquest into the shadows. He looked on with pride as she attacked and drained her meal. He clapped slowly when she let the body drop. She glared at him with golden eyes, blood dripping slowly out of the corner of her mouth.

“Sunday, bloody Sunday,” he said appreciatively.

She snarled, “I should have killed Bono when I had the chance,” then lunged at him. Spike caught her and spun so that her back was against the wall. He hitched her legs around his waist and reached under her version of a Catholic school uniform skirt to find she wasn’t wearing any knickers. Sunday struggled briefly before moaning in pleasure as Spike entered her roughly.

He licked the blood from her chin then dove into her mouth. The brutal kiss went on and on as he fucked her up against the wall. They broke apart and he bit into her neck as he came, offering his wrist to her as well.

They faded into their human masks and Spike let Sunday slowly slide down to her feet. She straightened her clothes and adjusted the collar of Spike’s duster.

With a small smile, she said, “Hello, Daddy.”

-30-


End file.
